


In a Fairer World

by lady_needless_litany



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_needless_litany/pseuds/lady_needless_litany





	In a Fairer World

They’re in their usual positions, arranged around the Queen’s desk. She says something and Peel’s face turns consternated as she speaks on. By habit, his eyes brush over Alfred’s. He finds them as he usually does, sparkling and complimented with a subtly quirked eyebrow.

He reciprocates, then breaks the contact as he feels a laugh bubble within him.

Sometimes it seems as if their entire relationship was composed of glances.

Sometimes Drummond finds himself wishing that one of them was female, although he supposed that quite changed the situation. A woman could not be the Prime Minister’s Private Secretary or the Queen’s Chief Equerry. In a fairer world, perhaps, a woman would be able to serve Queen and country as readily as any man. In a fairer world, though, they would not have to hide their affections.

He snaps himself back to reality. It does no good to dwell on ifs and maybes and perchances.

The Queen is still talking.


End file.
